


The Night terror, Human Au

by The_Real_Link



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Night Terrors, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil is mentioned, it gets a bit graphic, remus has the night terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Link/pseuds/The_Real_Link
Summary: Remus has a night terror, Deceit is there for him. be careful I went into detail while writing some of this story is better than summary I promiseWARNING graphic depictions of death, abandonment and abuse ect. Be careful reading please
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Night terror, Human Au

After falling asleep with Deciet, Remus startles awake after a night terror. Looking over to see if he woke Dee up, glad that he didn't wake him, he slowly peels himself away going to the washroom and looking himself over in the mirror. Checking that he's real and is Infact awake.  
"it's okay, I'm okay, dee is safe."  
Walking back out into the hall, a flash covering his entire being making him weak.  
crumbling under the visions from the night terror, sinking to the ground in the hallway between his room and the washroom tears silently streaming down his face  
lost in his own mind, the night terror still holding a grip on him strongly.  
The night terror - 

He sat in his old house drawing in his sketchbook, his current project being a realistic portrait of Dee, trying his hardest to not make it look disturbing, wanting it to be a gift for deciet. His birth family members being replaced with Virgil, Dee, Roman and his new family. He smells smoke, concerned he tries to go downstairs only to realize the house is on fire. Panicking he throws himself into a crouch looking for the others. He finds Dee's body burned to a crisp, spots of black and red covering his body his facial scaring now matching with the rest of his corpse in the washroom, his face charred into a pained expression, he screams at the sight going over to Dees body fearful of touching it for fear of harming him further. terrified he makes the decision to leave Dee there seeing that it was too late to save him. With tears in his eyes he finds the others and makes it outside with them, telling them where Deciet was, and what he saw, how he was charred and how terrified he looked.  
flashes pain go through his eyes as the next vision come - the ones who survived the fire have carried on with their lives, Roman going on to continue with theatre and acting. His parents going back to working after the funeral, and Virgil going back to his art collage in Quebec. All of them having begun to Blame Remus for Deciet not making it out alive, as he was the one who found him. He tries to tell them he found him already gone, but they wouldn't listen eventually the abuse gets worse with Roman and his parents getting violent with him, often hitting him and starving him on a regular basis. Only finding solitude at work. Roman left him to go to a new theatre program in British Columbia, wanting to get as far away from Remus as possible still blaming Remus for the fire in the first place. Every hit his parents throw at him feels anew on his waking body - he's shaking and crying in fear, hyperventilating and not realizing that Deciet is alive and right there trying to talk to him, having woken up hearing Remus's sobs.  
A new vision flashing forward into his mind- he's standing on the top of his and Dee's old high-rise apartment, sitting down on the edge crying and thinking about how his life ended up like this, about how they never did figure out how the fore started, how Virgil and Roman blamed him for everything,and left him, about how his parents abandoned and chased out of his home. The people he once called family now gone, in the argument that led him up here, they were hitting him hard enough to break his ribs and dislocate his jaw. When they finally stopped this was the only place he could think to go that they wouldn't come after him. With tears still streaming down his face he stands back up letting his toes just slightly dangle over the edge. He looks up to the sky with one last sob of apology before he takes a step off of the building, falling down faster and faster. The only thought I'm his head is how he wished it was Dee who survived the fire and not him. He hits the ground with a loud thunk and crouching sounds, his body folding in wrong ways, his legs and back being broken on impact. His face being contorted as his head is bounced of the ground everything going black - 

he screams in reality at the thoughts going through his mind, his hands digging into his arms leaving deep scratches, repeating the action subconsciously before he feels a pair of hands on top of his own. Stopping the clawing with gentle movements.  
Looking up from the ground he sees Dee, alive and with concern written on his face, he's saying something but he can't hear him, the only sounds being the crunching of his body hitting the pavement. He falls into Dee's chest holding him closely.  
"I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...it should have been me...why wasn't it me..." He chokes out barely loud enough for Dee to hear.  
Dee pulls back slightly, grabbing one of Remus's hands and gently placing it on his chest, over his heart. "It's okay love, I'm here I'm alive, you have done nothing wrong my love. It was just a night terror, it'll go away, it isn't real. I'm real and here." Having done this many times, dee still has the same worry and concern laced in his voice as the first time, knowing that with how creative and curious Remus is, His Night terrors can get bad.  
After slowly helping Remus calm down, he guides him into the living room and puts on the grim adventures of Billy and Mandy before making himself and Remus a cup of tea and returning to him.  
"Thank you Dee, I don't think I'd be able to handle these nightmares without you." With as much love as he has the energy for he gives Dee a quick kiss before laying his head on his shoulder.  
"I'll always be here for you Re, I love you so much and you love me, there's nothing that could ever make me leave you." Dee replies after Remus has gotten comfortable, knowing that his fiancé will be okay soon.


End file.
